Adult Supervision
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Between being super heroes and teenagers the Young Justice League has very little time to clean up after themselves let alone eat properly and do homework. Add in teenage angst and the Justice League is ready to beat them. Which is where Higurashi Kagome comes in. An old friend of Batman and Superman she is ready to help whip the next generation of super heroes into shape.
1. Introduction

**Adult Supervision**

**WhisperingKage**

**Summary: Between being super heroes and teenagers the Young Justice League has very little time to clean up after themselves let alone eat properly and do homework. Add in teenage angst and the Justice League is ready to beat them. Which is where Higurashi Kagome comes in. An old friend of Batman and Superman she is ready to help whip the next generation of super heroes into shape.**

* * *

Superboy scoffed as he leaned against the wall, a dark scowl on his face as Kid Flash made a fool of himself trying to charm the Asian woman standing between Batman and Superman. His mood was only made worse when he tried to catch the eye of said man only to have him advert his eyes.

Megan was fawning over the woman's appeal, a plain dark green turtle neck and a pair of black slacks, over all she was rather the plain. The only thing that stood out about her was her deep blue eyes and her kind smile. She looked no older then eighteen then again when dealing with the Justice League you could never judge by appearances alone. For all he knew she could be a five hundred year old alien from another dimension.

By now Robin and Kid Flash were playfully bantering with each other over Kid Flash's failed attempt of hitting on the slightly older woman. Aqua Lad was having a small conversation with Aqua Man, over all everything seemed like normal and it pissed him off. With a dark glower he pushed off the wall gaining everyone's attention. "Don't you guys care that we're getting another babysitter?"

He could not understand how they could all be so calm about it!

All the adults in the room narrowed their eyes at the teenager; this was why they needed her. More bluntly Superboy needed her, Kagome was adapt to dealing with troubled people be they kids, teens, or adults. She cared about everyone equally and tried her best to help them yet at the same time not make them feel stupid or weak. That was what Superboy needed, seeing as Superman would not step up to the plate they had to find someone that would.

Kagome let her eyes gaze over the moody teenage and mentally sighed, she would have her work cut out with this one. Clark was going to owe her big time, as it was she was mad as hell at him for leaving this to her when it should have been him reaching out to this youth. "I am no one's babysitter, I'm just here to make sure you guys stay alive and healthy, and judging by the mess this place is in you guys need it."

Superboy grunted while his team mates blushed lightly. While Superboy and Megan were the only ones who full time lived at the base the others spent most of their time there and well….between rushing off on missions and well being teenagers' the base had fallen into chaos.

Even so it pissed him off that they were getting a freaking nanny. So with a dark glare at all the adults he stalked out of the room with a huff. "Whatever."


	2. Smudge

Kagome sighed as she stared at the mess before her, dear lord these teenagers would be the death of her! Clothes and various items were strewn about the living room. Yes, she understood the occupation didn't leave much room for cleaning; she had done a stint as Kid Miko in Japan, but honestly!

With a grumble she rolled up the selves of her white shirt and tightened the tie of her apron and got ready to dive in head first. Only to come to a complete hault as Robin entered the room the others trailing behind him from the front door dragging in even more filth. They were covered head to toe in soot, sludge, and god knows what else.

She arched an eyebrow at them as they stood in the doorway like children caught sneaking in from the night before. "Let me guess…sludge monster at a high tech bio engineering facility?" She merely smirked as Megan floated over to her in awe. "How'd you know?" She merely pushed some hair behind her ear. "Been there done that, vinegar gets the crap and smell out of your hair." Megan nodded happily and zoomed into the kitchen grabbing it and made her way towards the showers.

She turned to Kid Flash ad Robin looking them over for wounds. She frowned as she caught sight of a small bleeding gash on Robins arm. She merely held her hand out, he laughed but easily compiled placing his arm in her hand. "Geez Robin do try and be more careful. I don't need Batman mad at me for letting you get killed…" She muttered under her breath as she trailed a finger along the gash healing it up right away leavening behind no scar.

Robin merely rubbed the back of his head a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Yeah, thanks Kagome." She merely nodded and waved him off moving onto Kid Flash. "Hmm you look good, any pains?" Kid Flash smirked and pointed at his check. "Hurts here could you kiss it better?" She merely chuckled but pinched his cheek making him cry out. "Hmm you seem fine to me now go wash up next~!"

She would be lying if she wasn't excepting the fierce glare tossed her way by the 'bad boy' of the team. He stood there shirt nearly torn off, arms crossed over his chest and a deep scowl on his face. He had 'teenage angst' written all over him yet she didn't let it phase her. She had dealt with worse. "How are you? Injured?"

He glared at her thinking she was assuming he was weak, he wasn't! "I'm fine. I'm not weak you know." He moved to brush past her yet was stopped by a slim yet firm hand on his shoulder. "I never said you were weak. Besides asking for help doesn't mean you're weak just that you trust others to help you when you need it now sit. I can tell you're limping." When he didn't move she sighed. "Please? For me?"

He grit his teeth but stiffly sat down on the table, noting that he had just sat in something, and turned his head away from her. He tried to fight the blush that rose on his cheeks as she moved her dainty fingers up and down his leg, all up in his personal space. He was loath to admit it but that damn sludge monster thing had done some damage.

It was far stronger then they had expected which was why he had made himself its punching bag, better him who could take it in stride then Robin or one of the others who weren't as tough. He winced as she poked him extra hard. "I thought you were supposed to be helping not making it worse." He rolled his eyes as she giggled.

"Sorry had to see how bad it was nothings broken, Mr. Boy of steel, just bruised." With that she let her healing powers seep into the bruised flesh healing it instantly. With a smile she stood up and cracked her back having got a kink in it while she was kneeling to check out his leg. "There all done not so bad eh?"

He merely stood up and stretched his leg it did feel better if not better than before yet he was loath to admit it. He hated seeming weak in front of anyone. So with a grunt he nodded towards her yet didn't face her. "Thanks." Kagome smiled as she watched him make his way towards the showers and sighed as she looked at the mess they had dragged in with them. She bit her lip as she shook her fist at it. Why couldn't crime fighting be cleaner?

* * *

**Kage Update List:**  
**Rose Petals**  
**Learning to Live Again**  
**The Apprentice**

**List is made by Yuki so if there's something you want updated go let her know! X3**


	3. TV

Kagome blinked as she entered the living room, there on the couch sat the whole team enjoying some off time. Yet she blinked again as she followed their gaze to the TV.

It was blank. They were staring at a blank TV.

She cocked her hip to the side, "So... enjoying the show?" Mirth danced in her eyes as they turned to look at her.

M'gann floated over to her and gave her a one-armed hug, the girl had clung to her since she was the only female besides her that was part of the group, and she enjoyed it. With a smile, she hugged the girl back before letting her go and making her way to the couch and flopping on it next to Conner and Wally.

"Tch." She ignored the scowl shot at her from Conner and grabbed the remote turning the TV on, only to be met with static. She sweatdropped and turned to a laugh Wally, "No cable? You've got to be kidding me."

Robin let out a short laugh, "Nope, not a single channel." He smiled as she stared at him in disbelief.

Kagome pouted, never really having the time to sit down and watch TV, "With all your techy skills, you couldn't bum some cable or something?" She didn't want to miss any more of her favorite TV shows.

Robin sweatdropped, knowing she was going be mad at his next words. The young woman loved her TV shows. "Nope, Superman forbid it, it will 'distract' us." He made mock air quotations, Superman could be a real prude and a serious stickler about certain things.

Conner huffed, used to not having anything to entertain him, since he and M'gaan, and now Kagome, were the only ones who lived at the base. It got pretty boring, but they were able to pass the time by training and studying, "You act like you'll die without the TV. I've never even watched a TV show…" He didn't understand why everyone was so addicted to TV shows and movies.

Kagome gasp and pointed a shocked finger at him, jabbing it a bit into his chest, making him grunt, "Y-You… oh God, Robin give me your cell now!" She turned to Robin and leaned over the now disgruntled Conner, her body pressing into his as she leaned over to grab the extended cell phone.

Conner blushed and looked over her at the blank TV, ignoring Wally's jealous glare, "Can you get off me?"

Kagome blinked and paused in dialing a number, "Huh? Oh, sorry, sorry." She pulled away from him and sat back on the couch holding the phone to her ear. She smirked evilly as it was answered. "Clark, you better set up dish over here or else… no, I don't care… so what, it's just TV! It's not going to brainwash them…" She huffed as she argued with Clark over the phone and got up.

No use making the kids listen to her bicker with one of their mentors.

Wally and Robin snickered as she walked down the hall, her irate voice echoing in the hallway, demanding dish TV.

Conner blinked, "Who did she just call?" He didn't know who this 'Clark' was.

Robin shook his head, now understanding why Batman and Kagome were so upset with the 'Man of Steel', his own 'son' didn't even know his real name.

Wally laughed and shoved Conner's shoulder lightly. "She just called your 'Dad' and will probably rip him a new one, so we'll have dish by the end of the day. Nothing comes between that woman and her TV shows." A small smirk weaved its way onto Conner's face, liking the idea of his 'father' getting yelled at by Kagome.

As it was, the man ignored him completely and didn't even look at him, so with a satisfied grin he stared at the blank TV, envisioning the bitch-out Kagome was giving him.

Served him right.


	4. Cooking

Kagome hummed to herself as she stood in front of the stove, it was the only clean thing in the house, besides the washer and dryer. The only reason it was clean was because it was never used, the various empty fast foods bags and pizza boxes were a testament to that. She frowned at that thought, stirring the miso soup; fast food was not a healthy diet.

She knew it was hard eat a healthy meal, let alone cooked one. Many a times, Clark had almost burnt down his house having to leave the stove unattended to save the world. Yet, she was here now and she would make sure they eat well, no matter what. It wasn't like she was on active duty, she had time to spare. With one last stir of the soup, she turned down the flame so it would simmer and placed the spoon on napkin that was sitting on the counter.

She turned on her heel, her hair swaying in its ponytail with the movement, and went over to the table where the cooling rice was waiting to be made into rice balls; just in case they were called out, she could send them off with something to eat. In no time, the smell of her Japanese feast, she didn't know what they liked to eat so she would keep it neutral by cooking her favorite foods until she did, wafted through the base.

She blinked as she turned around to grab some seaweed and blinked as she caught in her audience, staring at her like she was their lord and savior. She paused minutely, but grabbed the package of seaweed, blinking as she went back to her task, "Yes?"

Conner blinked as he leaned against the wall by the stove, watching her put some weeds on some rice, "What is that?" He jutted his chin towards the sticky mess of rice and weed, having never seen it before.

M'gann floated over to her hovering over her shoulder, literally, watching as her small hands molded the rice into a triangular shape and wrapped the weed around it. She, too, was curious as to what it was, she knew it was food, her stomach growled as the scent of the food wafted under her nose. She hadn't had a home cooked meal since she had left home.

Before Kagome could answer, Robin shot forward and grabbed a rice ball, taking a large bite out of it, his cheeks puffed up like a hamster, dancing away from Kagome as she took a mock swat at him. She mock glared at him, wiping her hands on her yellow apron and leaned against the table to face the curious teens, "It's a rice ball, and I have miso soup as well as curry on the stove."

Wally's mouth watered, he loved Chinese food. "Yuum, you spoil us so!" She laughed as he threw an arm casually around her shoulders. "You'll make a great wife!"

She rolled her eyes at him and shrugged his arm off, shoving a rice ball in his mouth to shut him up. She turned back to the stove and turned the miso soup off, "Well, dinner's ready, go wash up." She made shooing hands at them as she began to get out the plates and stuff needed to set the table.

She smiled, feeling his eyes on her back, yet did not turn around, "You too, Conner."

He scoffed, not liking to be told what to do – she wasn't his mother, he didn't even have one, "You're not my mom." He knew it was childish, but he didn't care, she was getting far too comfortable with them.

She merely 'hmmed' as she started placing miso soup in the bowls, "I don't have to be to care about you, Conner." He huffed in anger, not understanding her words, not even Superman acknowledged him, so why should she? He knew she wasn't mocking him, merely stating a fact and it irked him.

"Tch." With a slump of his shoulders, he stalked off to wash up, not that she knew it.


	5. Underwear

Conner blinked as he held up the small lacy cloth to the light to get a better look at it. He had found it scrunched up between two of his shirts while putting them away. He flushed when he realized what the lacy thing was – panties! He dropped them like they were on fire and stared at them, as if waiting for them to attack him.

They sat there on his bed, staring innocently up at him. He stared at them intently, a blush on his face, he briefly wondered _whose_ there were. They were either M'gann's or Kagome's, the only two female residents at the base.

He recalled M'ggan telling him once – not that he was really paying attention – that she didn't need clothes since she had the ability to change her shape and alter her clothes – once again, he hadn't really been paying attention to her. He knew it was rude, but she could talk for hours on end. Luckily, since Kagome had moved in, she had found a new person to bug, and Kagome seemed to like chatting about random stuff.

So that left one other person… he rubbed his face as an image of said owner popped up in his mind's eyes… dressed in nothing but said panties with her back turned to him. Her long inky black hair covering her back as she turned to look over her shoulder at him, her arms over her breasts.

He let out a weird snort moan-like noise and shook the image out of his head; his cheeks flushed a permanent red. He glared at the innocent panties, laying on his bed, like they were the bane of his existence as not-so-innocent thoughts of their newest tenant running through his mind's eye a mile a minute.

"Conner, you better have put your clothes away!" He jumped at the yell from down the hall and hastily shoved the panties under his pillow – just in time too since Kagome rounded the corner and leaned in the doorway of his room.

She narrowed her eyes at his shirts, which were still lying on his bed, "Conner, the least you can do is put your clothes away. I didn't wash them for them to be lying around and get dirty again."

He flushed even more and gave her a snort, "I'll get to it, can you leave me alone?" She rolled her eyes at him, but nodded as she pushed away from his door frame with her hip.

Teenagers.

"Yeah, yeah, just put your clothes away, ne?" He huffed as he watched her walk back down the hall his eyes tried on her behind, a vision of the panties under his pillow making him blush.

"Damn it…"


End file.
